Crimson Heart Day
by Forlorn Rain
Summary: Romantic letters lead to a classic case of secret admirer! A Valentine's one-shot. LxZ.


Hello! This is just a cliche, Valentine's Day based one-shot in the Legend of Zelda world :D

I don't think much is original here, but I had lots of fun writing this so tell me what you think please.

_Crimson Heart Day_

Somehow, even before the haze of my dreams subsided, I knew what day it was. I awoke to a loud giggle on this cheerless, cold morning. It was the most dreadful, yet exciting day of the year. It took me naught but a moment to realize what there would be to giggle about on this wintry morning.

Red.

The color that represented passion, ferocity, power… and love.

Perhaps I was just bitter, but the aspect of it seemed completely meaningless.

It was Crimson Heart Day, and I despised it.

Why celebrate an occasion that evoked only hopeless feelings of romance?

I did not have a choice in love. Even if I were to find a suitor of my own accord, the possibility of a happy ending would naught. The Princess of Hyrule would be forced to marry an arrogant, selfish prince.

I moaned to myself beneath the coverings as I reflected on the matter.

The chamber maids gasped when they heard me. "Forgive us, Your Highness! We meant not to wake you!"

I sat up. "No, it is late enough; worry not." I rubbed my eyes and politely asked what the commotion was about, though I already knew.

"Oh, if… if you don't mind hearing…"

"Not at all. I wish to know what has brought you such joy," I said with a smile.

"Well, we were merely discussing what our… admirers had done for us."

"Enlighten me," I encouraged.

The maids gigged again.

"When I awoke this morning to make the morning meal," the first named Rena began, "I found a basket full of fresh flowers! Whoever it was, must have known my station!" Her face flushed pink.

The other maid, named Airi, swooned, "I found a cloth full of sweets by my chamber door! Oh how I wish I knew who sent them."

I got out of my bed and pulled my robe on. "I am happy for you both. I'm sure whomever your admirers are, they must be honorable men; you are both very blessed."

The maids curtsied at my compliment. "But there is something else, Your Highness."

I looked at them expectantly.

"We found something for you in your sitting quarters…" Airi trailed off.

I laughed humorlessly. "Yes, it must be from His Majesty," I said. "I will attend to it later."

"Um," Rena piped up. "There was no name to say…"

I furrowed my brows; I had not expected this. Usually His Majesty, my father, flaunted how he doted on me. "Very well then, but first, whatever shall I wear?"

"Red!" They said in unison.

I suppressed a smile at their enthusiasm and bit my lip. "Perhaps something a bit less obvious?" I suggested.

The two went to my closet room and sifted through my collection of dresses. "Perfect!" Rena shouted. She came towards me excitedly, a lavender gown in tow.

I sighed to myself; it was still what I considered a color of romance, but why let my disdain for this day ruin the happiness of the maidens around me?

I submitted. "Yes, that will do." I disrobed from my sleeping gown and the maids helped me into a corset and petticoat.

"So what do you plan to do for those you admire?" I asked to keep from awkward silence. I truly did take pleasure in the fact that the maids were happy; I loved to see them smile. They both giggled at my inquiry and gushed about how they had made sweet confections the night before.

After they finished pulling up my hair, we entered the adjoining sitting room. I looked about and found the gift they spoke of placed neatly on a small table: my favorite flowers, red everian stars, wrapped together prettily with a white ribbon. I prayed they were not tokens of any familiar aristocrats; they were hardly worth recognition.

Then I realized that few people knew such an intimate detail about me. I searched my head for answers. I had my suspicions, yet dare not voice them, lest I humiliate myself. As I picked up the bouquet, a small note fell from the petals. The handwriting looked as if someone with untidy scrawl had tried very hard to write neatly. I suppressed a laugh.

"What does it say, Your Highness?" Airi asked excitedly. Rena elbowed her not unkindly and Airi shaded pink and corrected herself. "I mean, if you so desire to disclose, Your Highness."

I turned to them and read aloud:

_My_ _Beloved Princess Zelda,_

_I wish you many happy returns this Crimson Heart Day. I shan't reveal myself until the last clue has led you to me. The first reads: _

_ Though this light shines for all of Hyrule in the darkest hour,_

_ Thou wilt always be my guiding light._

_ Awaiting Sincerely,_

_ Your Dearest Admirer_

Much to my dismay, I blushed and felt my heart stutter. But how was that possible? There was only one who could stop my heart, though he would never feel the same as I did. It was truly pointless, yet I still clung to a naïve hope he would.

There was no justification for such foolishness.

The maids immediately gasped when I finished reading. "How exciting!" Rena proclaimed. "I wonder which lord it could be!"

I marveled as well; how would I dismiss this man's feelings when I met him? There were many lords in court who tried to flatter me with gifts and compliments. However, their verses were usually so eloquent and ambiguous and this letter was hardly the former. I smiled at that observation. Perhaps this was a ruse? Even so, I was intrigued. I had never involved myself in such a diversion as this until now.

I scoffed at myself; I wished to play this trivial distraction from my duties on this gloomy day, yet didn't wish to face the consequences of my involvement.

And with that I gave into the weakness of curiosity.

"Would you like us to help you, if we may be so bold to accompany you?" Airi asked timidly, stirring me from my thoughts.

I paused for a moment. "I am grateful for your consideration, but I believe I can get along."

Disappointment fell on the maids' faces.

"Do not worry; I will be sure to tell you whom the admirer is, once I discover his identity," I promised. This adventure only seemed interesting if I was alone. Besides, I didn't wish anyone to know just how interested I was. I would be the object of laughable gossip if Hyrule's Princess, who was known for her calm and dull exterior, were to be found engrossed in such frivolous activities on Crimson Heart Day.

Rena's and Airi's faces immediately brightened.

"And do not forget," I added, "I shall need your expertise in choosing a gown for the masked ball this evening."

"Thank you, Your Highness!" they grinned. And with that, they bowed and left my chambers.

I went quickly to my closet to find a cloak. I chose one made of wool and quickly wrapped it around myself. I folded the letter and placed it inside the cloak pocket and sighed.

The riddle was too easy. I knew exactly where to go. I decided to skip breakfast and instead went directly to the left wing and made my way to the watch tower on the very top floor. As soon as I opened the door, an immediate chill overcame me.

The glass window was broken, showing that it had yet to be repaired. As I walked further into the circular room, I found another letter, lodged under an old piece of broken glass. I carefully removed it and hastily read:

_ Yes, I knew the first was simple. This is the second:_

_ Through the river of time, the roots have never swayed._

_ Neither frost nor flame can hinder its foliage._

_ And my love will last until the last leaf has fallen._

I scoffed again; still too simple. I stuffed the second letter into my pocket and gathered my skirts to prepare for the descent. I grimaced to myself and thought that this admirer must take sick pleasure in running me all over Hyrule…

-xoxoxox-

At the very end of the castle gardens, there was the oldest tree known to Hyrule; needless to say, it was called the Tree of Time. As I circled the trunk, I found the third letter nestled on a branch above me. I breathed into my hands to warm them, knowing I had to climb.

Yet I smiled; I was enjoying myself.

Fortunately, the branch was barely above my head. I jumped, using the trunk for support and snatched the letter from its resting place. I fell back, and nearly lost my balance; I was glad I wore flat-heeled boots.

I straightened up and ripped open the letter. My heart quickened as I read the scrawl:

_Their essence is caught in but a moment of time,_

_ Still they may be, but through our eyes, they live._

The letters were getting shorter. A sign of impatience was not a noble attribute. Perhaps a stable boy was the culprit? I had to admit the poems were clever, even if they were not eloquent. These words had me confused for a moment or two, but I realized it spoke of the Statue of the Goddesses. To my favor, its location was in the gardens also.

I found the fourth letter placed gently in the life-creating hands of Farore and I respectfully took it.

_Centuries of forgotten knowledge absent many details,_

_ But from you, Your Highness, I wish to know all unknown._

I blushed heavily.

The last line was so intimate! This admirer was very bold indeed.

My heart fluttered at the thought of it being the man I wished who wrote these words. I shook my head to rid myself of such childish fantasies. I paced about, thinking deeply of where the next location could be. I read it once more and I guessed it hinted to the library.

As I made my way back inside, I scolded myself.

All this ridiculous romance was beginning to slow my thinking.

-xoxoxox-

The library was empty as I expected. Only myself and a number of scholars visited. However, it would seem even those work-consumed old men had taken time to please their wives.

I felt a twinge of jealousy.

I walked to the enormous table that stood off to the side of the room. Many books that had yet to be shelved were strewn about. I moved a few aside, searching for the fifth letter, but it was in vain. I paced up and down the rows of shelves, looking for any sign of stray parchment.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

I really should put an end to this diversion; the outcome would not be a happy one.

I sat down in a chair next to the dead fireplace and rubbed my head, thinking perhaps the maids _had_ awoken me too early.

I reached for a book on a small table beside the chair; it was one I was quite fond of. I knew its story well; I nearly had its entirety memorized. The book was about the very first king and queen of Hyrule and though the intricate details were fictional, the story was true.

The king had once been a poor knight from a faraway land. His name was Castellin. Tired of a life of bloodshed, he began to travel to distant kingdoms and give aid to all those he met. One day, as he traveled across the North Mountains of Hyrule, he found the most beautiful valley, one that had remained untouched by war.

As he descended the mountains to the valley, he found a small village that was nestled in the foothills, called Hylanya. The people stared at him strangely when he entered the village. As he walked through, Castellin noticed the villagers were a most industrious and peaceful people.

Though their languages were vastly different, he and the villagers were able to understand each other with the help of a gifted priestess.

Her name was Zenelda.

Zenelda and Castellin spent many days together, discussing their visions for the future. In their time together, the two fell in love.

Castellin's superior skills in swordsmanship, battle tactics, and craftsmanship instantly made him a leader among the growing village. Zenelda's peaceable character and profound wisdom made her well beloved. During the many years they were together, the two kept the village safe from thieves and warring tribes and encouraged friendly relations with neighboring villages. Their influence reached far and wide, and those throughout the countryside grew to trust in them.

Thirty years passed since the time Castellin came into the once small Hylanya village, and the people decided to make him and the priestess their sovereigns.

In honor of their coronation, the people renamed the village—which by then had grown into an enormous town—Castleton. It was then declared that all daughters born of the Royal Family were to be named after the wise priestess.

The thousands of years of history created the derivative of Priestess Zenelda; my name, Zelda.

As I turned to read my favorite scene of Castellin's declaration of love to Zenelda, a letter fell from the open page. I instantly recognized the carefully written scrawl.

"_My life hath no meaning without thee beside me. If thou wilt have me, I desire to spend eternity with thee… for my love for thee shan't wane even unto death."_

My heart ached at the tender words quoted from the book. Did my admirer feel this passionate in his affections for me as the letters made me believe?

I began to feel guilty but I continued on nevertheless.

_The words of Castellin are true and in honor of our founder's tale, I present my declaration to you:_

_Seasons pass away, yet their color shall never fade,_

_Nor wilt thy flowering beauty ever diminish in my sight._

_Through wintry nights and burning days, my love for you_

_Shall never wane._

I could not speak.

The beautiful words pierced through my heart and stirred me.

The seriousness of this declaration finally became realized.

This was no longer a trivial game to be played with lighthearted amusement.

The admirer knew me so well and I was surprised how clever his placing was, for he knew I loved this book.

I was determined now more than ever to find out who this mysterious admirer was.

However, this clue had left me utterly confounded. I decided to return to the cold air to clear my head. I took a turn about the frozen pond and shivered; the wintry months were truly depressing. The only thing redeeming about this season was the beautiful, glistening snow. Every thing else was dead; the snow's twinkling light was the only proof that Hylia lived.

I took slow steps through the snow, determined to make a path for my next outing. I thought more on the last clue and hummed to myself.

_The seasons pass away, but their color shall never fade_.

What could it be? Nothing was living now apart from the tree; its color changed with the seasons though the leaves never fell. I pondered long and hard, thinking of all plants I knew, even counting off medicinal herbs.

Then I remembered the first gift and I knew.

"Lady Zelda!" I suddenly heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Impa walking towards me.

"What are you doing out here?"

I cursed her timing. "Clearing my head," I replied.

"You shall surely catch your death," she scolded.

"If that means missing the ball, then I gladly welcome it."

Impa's red eyes narrowed in the slightest. "Is that so?"

I smiled and said nothing in return.

"Whatever the case, I've come to tell you that Lord Kennett is requesting to speak with you."

My smile faded. "The second I presume…"

"It would be quite a scandal indeed should his father insist on seeing you," she jested.

I sighed. "Well I am quite preoccupied; would you tell him so?"

"You are preoccupied… with creating snow tracks?"

"…Yes."

Impa folded her arms. "I am afraid he shall seek you out personally if you do not meet him now."

I bit my lip. The last thing I wished to do was entertain Lord Kennett's son. My desire to find out who adored me so was overwhelming.

But what if he was the one who secretly cared for me? I had to know.

I conceded and Impa led me to the sun room where Lord Kennett was waiting. Impa opened the door and Lord Kennett rose from the chair he sat in. Impa took my cloak and shut the door.

"Your Highness," Lord Kennett greeted.

I curtsied to him in turn and did my best to hide my anticipation. "Good Afternoon, Lord Kennett. You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes… I… there is a matter of great importance that…" his words trailed off.

He was very anxious indeed; Lord Kennett was usually well composed. He was three years my senior and had wavy, light brown hair he swept to the side, covering one of his brown eyes. His cheeks were partly freckled and he was quite thin. Lord Kennett was a conceited man, not in the ways of physicality but of intellect. Though he was well versed in the arts, of history and politics; in the ways of love… he was just as lost as we all were.

Lord Kennett took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I will be frank, Princess Zelda. Over the years, I have grown quite fond of our meetings together, and… and given the day… I thought it appropriate to convey my affections for you."

He sighed haggardly and I waited silently for him to continue.

"Your beauty is the greatest I have ever known, a-and it is my greatest desire to have a lovely wife to rule beside me." He was speaking very quickly now. "I have been told since I was a boy that I should seek to gain your favor, Your Highness."

"Wait—"

"And I was beginning to doubt, but ever since your sixteenth year, your beauty has only grown."

"Lord Kennett," I interrupted firmly; I had assumed wrong; it was not love he was proclaiming to me, nor was he my devoted secret admirer.

Lord Kennett blinked furiously and folded his hands behind his back.

"I appreciate your admiration, but I cannot accept your _affections_," I said a bit icily.

His mouth twisted in a crooked frown. "May I ask why Her Highness is so quick to disregard me?"

I shook my head once. "Perhaps I would reconsider if your admiration were not so shallow."

His dark brows furrowed. "I do not think I understand."

I decided to test if he truly did not understand my meaning. "Then tell me: what is it you admire about me?"

"Why everything of course!"

"What particularly, Lord Kennett?" I asked quietly, starting to feel slightly dismayed. Was I only looked upon as nothing more than a thoughtless woman, who had merely been blessed with desirable physical traits? I was impatient now more than ever to meet the one who cared for _me_.

"Well your beauty and… and…"

I closed my eyes. "I thank you for compliment, Lord Kennett, but I must be going." I turned to go when he stepped forward.

"Wait, Your Highness! Your voice! Your eyes and… and your grace is what I admire!"

"Good-day, Lord Kennett," I said finally.

He took another step forward, reaching out for me, when Impa suddenly opened the doors.

"Allow me to call an escort for you, Lord Kennett," Impa said coldly.

Lord Kennett closed his open mouth and pursed his lips. "So be it. Until tonight then, Your Highness. Worry not, I shan't _shame_ you by requesting a dance."

I said nothing to his sarcastic comment as I left the room. My ears were burning and I hoped Impa could not see. Lord Kennett's confession had offended and angered me; it had saddened me as well.

"Where are you going?" Impa asked.

Without realizing it, I had started to return to the gardens. "I…there is something I must attend to."

Impa approached me and tucked my cloak into my arm. "Would you like some company?"

I smiled half-heartedly. "No, thank you."

"If you insist then. Seek me out if you change your mind," she said as she turned down the opposite corridor.

"Of course." I watched her turn the corner, then took a deep breath as I continued on to the gardens. I wrapped my cloak back around me and pushed the door open, once again enveloped in freezing temperature.

I pulled out the last letter and read it once again.

_Through wintry nights and burning days, my love for you shall never wane._

The words lightened my spirits a bit. Even if I must, in the end, be unable to return this man's feelings…

The fact remained that his words were sincere.

I did my best to forget the unpleasant exchange with Lord Kennett and hurried through the garden. The last clue hinted at unyielding color and the only thing that did not die in winter's breath was…

I quickly made my way around the pond and pushed through the bushes on the other side. I forced my way between the hard, cold branches, but didn't mind the stings they brought. In my blind anticipation, I tripped over a root and fell into an open area, my hair falling out of place.

The small meadow contained patches of red everian stars.

I grinned; I was right.

But how had my admirer come about this hidden corner of the gardens? I, apart from perhaps the gardeners, knew of it. I had been fortunate enough to find this place when I was a child. A game with some of the nobles' children led to its discovery.

I stood up and carefully walked about, basking in the life of the flowers. I inhaled deeply; it had been far, far too long since my last visit; court-life and daily lessons saw to that. I made a promise to myself that I would remember to come here more often.

My disappointment grew as I paced about. I had come hoping my admirer would be here, waiting with a smile to confess in person.

But he did not show.

The sun was beginning to set, reminding me that the masked ball would soon start. I sighed dejectedly and as I turned to leave, I spotted a very square patch of snow in the middle of the flowers.

I hurried to the letter and read hastily.

_My face is hidden; _

_A feral mask only shall ye see._

_ As the stars enclose, look for me in the north._

I cursed this admirer aloud; this mystery consumed and troubled me to no end. I roughly shoved the letter in my cloak and made my way back to the castle to prepare for the ball.

-xoxoxox-

When I arrived to my quarters, the chambermaids hurried me inside and stripped off my crinkled clothing. Rena rubbed rose oil on my skin and dabbed my hair with it. Airi pulled my corset tighter and chose a deep purple gown for me to wear. After I was used to breathing slower and shallower breaths, they began to dress my hair.

They let it down, my hair slightly wavy from the damp snow. Pulling the top half of my hair back and twisting it together carefully, they then put a small tiara on top of my head.

"You look lovely, Your Highness!" Airi smiled. I smiled briefly in return for I was too caught up in my thoughts to even look at myself properly.

They escorted me down to the Great Hall, where my father waited for me.

I turned to them. "Thank you for you patience; your admirers are very fortunate to have such talented women to adore."

The maids giggled at my compliment and shyly said their thanks as they bowed. I was glad they did not inquire of my own admirer; I guessed they assumed I had not figured it out yet.

My father turned to me as they walked away and, as I expected, was in a very merry mood.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," I curtsied.

He beamed. "My Zelda, how lovely you are! All the suitors will be falling over themselves."

I laughed quietly. "I hardly think so, Your Majesty. Did you forget this was a masked ball?" I reminded him as I held up my feathered mask. It was decorated with white swan feathers and a few small peacock feathers with gold specs that traced the eyes.

"Ah, yes, I think I have it somewhere." He reached into his overcoat and pulled out a mask; it looked like a lion's face.

I laughed aloud. "It's perfect."

"Shall we?" He then held out his arm.

I took it and together we walked into the ballroom, our opposite hands holding our masks to our faces. Colors of many different shades flooded the room and I knew I wouldn't be able to recognize anyone by appearance alone. However, I guessed my father and I were recognizable even in disguise for the crowd parted immediately as we walked further inside.

They bowed and mumbled greetings to us. My father was enjoying this. He grinned and waved to everyone, his friendly demeanor putting the guests at ease. Crossing the floor, we made our way to the table that had been set up for nobility.

My father remained standing as I sat and welcomed the guests to the masked ball. The cheering was boisterous and merry and it was apparent that the guests had not waited for our appearance to indulge in the wine.

I shook my head inwardly.

Not long after I sat down, I was asked by Lord Errol to dance. From then on, I was passed among nearly all the lords, apart from Lord Kennett. Most all of them were intoxicated and their speech slurred, making no sense to me at all. I merely smiled politely and nodded to their talking.

It was nearly midnight when I finally escaped the endless waltzes. I quickly left the ballroom and disappeared to the balcony. I sighed as I let my mask fall from my face. As I looked up at the night sky, the last letter came to mind.

_When the stars enclose..._

Of course, it meant midnight, the time of night when the stars were the brightest!

I laughed; I couldn't believe I didn't see how obvious this last clue was.

I quickly gathered my skirts and headed to the northern part of the castle. As I wondered which part of the northern wing the letter meant, I spotted a lone figure on one of the narrow stone bridges that connected the two north towers together from a nearby window. I nearly ran there and when I arrived, there was no one to be found.

My hopes dashed to pieces and I rubbed my head, frustrated with myself.

I must have imagined that silhouette; my intense hope that someone would be there caused my hallucination.

I turned to leave, but suddenly heard shuffling behind me. I looked back and gasped audibly.

A man with a wolf mask was walking towards me, his eyes twinkling mischievously from beneath it.

I quickly held my mask to my face to hide my surprise.

He stopped naught but a few feet from me and said quietly, "I'm pleased you came." His voice was mellow and handsome… nigh seductive.

"Yes, I… as am I," I said slowly.

"Tell me," he started as he took a step closer. "Do you know who I am?"

"I have my speculations, but how can I trust someone who will not show his face to me?" I said with wariness.

He laughed gently. I thought I recognized his laugh, but it was too quiet to prove my theory.

"Indeed, Your Highness, but the question you must ask is…" he paused and reached for my mask. He lowered it from my face and my grip on it slackened. I could feel the warmth of his hand beneath my evening glove and his feathery touch left me weak.

I let my mask fall to the ground and his hand enfolded mine.

"…Is whether or not I can trust you to make the right guess?"

His eyes held mine and my heart quickened.

I could not move, I could not breathe; I could not think. The events of the day swirled in my mind, muddling my thoughts.

The mysterious admirer brushed his other hand upward on my arm and I shivered slightly. He swept it across my shoulder, paused beneath my neck, then softly traced up to my face. Pressing his hand against my cheek, he tilted my head towards his.

Ever so slowly, he closed our distance.

And then nothing mattered; only this man's all too familiar eyes—they were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen: argent and azure.

My imagination run away with me, my lids became heavy, and I breathed the name of man whom I loved without thinking.

"…Link…"

The mysterious admirer froze, his lips nearly upon mine.

I gasped wide-eyed, and my face shaded.

I knew he could distinguish my shameful color, even in the pale moonlight.

Fury and embarrassment flooded through me, heating my body from within.

I could not believe my words; I had voiced my desire, not a guess at his identity!

I moved to free myself, but before I could flee into the darkness, the admirer's hold on me tightened and pulled me against him. He looked at me with bemusement as I roughly pushed him away, but it was futile. With one arm around my waist, he lowered his mask.

"S-Sir Link!" I said incredulously.

He released me, grinned and bowed politely.

His golden hair shone brilliantly, even in the pale light of the moon. His intense gaze kept me from leaving and though I wished to look away, I could not.

"What… what are you…?" I whispered breathlessly, trying to shake myself from my sudden admiration.

He paused thoughtfully to my clumsy question. "Adoring you of course." His brows furrowed at my confusion.

Could Link have really been the one who wrote those verses? My heart ached at that thought. "Are…are you the one… who wrote the letters?" I asked timidly. He must have thought me absurd, displaying such weakness. How was it love made one feel so ridiculous yet so enthralled at the same moment?

Link stepped closer to me. "You are just now knowing?" he asked, amusement apparent in his voice.

I nodded hesitantly.

"Interesting, I thought I'd given myself away. Can Your Highness truly be so opaque?"

My face burned. Yes, now looking back, the boldness in the letters was unmistakable. Such a trait was an obvious characteristic of _Sir_ Link.

"I am not," I retorted.

His mouth curved into a small smile.

"I simply…dared not believe it to be you."

"And why is that? Do I disappoint?"

"Nay!" I said a bit too eagerly. I quickly composed myself, and continued. "I only meant… there were no indications of your affections… before now."

Link glanced downward and cleared his throat. "Yes, I know and I apologize. I've been nothing but a coward." He then gently took my hand and slipped off my evening glove and pressed his lips against my skin. "Can Your Highness forgive me?"

I lifted a brow. How was he so sure of my feelings for him? I had known Link since we were naught but eight years old. I was a timid child, and he a boisterous son of the lord general. It did not make sense why I loved him for we took company with one another often and I could never be sure of his feelings. He jested and teased me without restraint whenever we were together… yet he always showed me proper respect.

But it did not matter if I did not understand how I came to love him.

I had held my love for him dearly and secretly since my twelfth summer.

And now, at nineteen years, I thought it impossible that he would return my feelings.

Until now.

"I will, if in turn you disclose of your certainty that I return such affections."

He slowly opened his eyes to meet mine, his gaze smoldering and assured. "You told me."

My eyes widened. "I-I'm afraid you must be mistaken!" I stammered.

"Not purposefully," he added. "In sleep, whilst you dreamt, your deepest desires were revealed to me." His eyes burned into mine, and I shuddered.

His charm was intoxicating.

"When?" I whispered.

"Naught but a fortnight ago, in the library."

I thought back to the most recent occasion I had slept during my studies, for I did often, and remembered. I had fallen asleep on the rug in front of the fireplace and when I awoke, I had been moved to the sofa a few feet away. I assumed I must have sleep walked on my own.

"And my words?" I questioned, my cheeks shading; part of me regretted asking.

Link smiled shyly. "You asked me to stay." He then took my hands and put them to his chest. "And wouldn't release me."

My breath stilled.

"I asked why and you mumbled this as if it were no secret," he paused then said in a near whisper, "because I love you."

My lips parted and I could only search his eyes in disbelief. "Truly?" I breathed.

He lifted a hand to brush my cheek. His arm enclosed around my waist and pulled me to him.

Link then kissed me tenderly.

My heart soared.

A fire raged through me and I could feel his love for me through the touch of his velvet lips.

I did not wish for it to end.

His hand tangled through my hair and as my hands fisted his clothing, he suddenly released me and took a step back.

"Forgive me," he said in a low voice, "for such boldness."

I shook my head tentatively; my vision was whirling around me, my heart beating furiously against my chest. "T-there is nothing to forgive."

Link smiled slightly and took my hand once again. "Then if I may ask, Princess Zelda…" he paused for a moment until I met his eyes. "If you would be mine for the remainder of the evening."

He caught me breathless again. Blood rushed to my face and I looked away.

Even though I was not compelled by his gaze, I still could not deny him.

Yet I still had to know for _certain_, through words unabashed, that he cared.

"I…I will… if you tell me of your love."

He chuckled. "That would take a lifetime to tell." He paused and closed his eyes. "But I have known since long ago… that you are the only one who can stir my heart."

My lip trembled and my throat constricted for I knew he meant it.

"Always… I am yours," I declared. "If you but promise me one thing."

He gently tipped my chin up. "And that is?"

"Kiss me again."

Link grinned and swept me up into his arms.

I could hide my smiles and laughter no longer.

He lowered me to him and embraced me as he whispered against my lips, "Merry Crimson Heart Day, Princess Zelda."

-XOXOXO-

Ah writing fluff is embarrassing! But I heart it. It helps that holidays allow an excuse to write it though ;)

Thank you so much for reading! If you saw mistakes, please tell me (I wrote this on a whim). I would appreciate your thoughts!


End file.
